


Mediocre

by arttselen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Chanhee | New, Dom Ji Changmin, Fucktober, Light Sadism, M/M, Sadism, Sadist Choi Chanhee | New, Sub Choi Chanhee | New, Top Ji Changmin, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New & Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Kudos: 22





	Mediocre

Changmin laughs, absolutely delighted as his eyes shimmer simultaneously. When he stops, Chanhee it’s trying to regain his breath and he’s convinced that it's adorable how he even could think he would let him recover. He thrust himself again between the boy’s thighs and captures his member in his lips, sucking his length fiercely as his fingers go violently once again inside his hole. As the man discompose vehemently under him, attempted to move away from the squirm sensation he was being surrendered, the chains that held him through his wrist made it useless. 

He came entirely in Changmin’s mouth and is gaping in momentary satisfaction when the latter one moves towards him to dispose of an unsatisfied kiss on his lips. Changmin avidly holds his nape with his right at the same moment the white liquor goes falling, intervening them together. When its end, Changmin bites his bottom lip as he starts to whisper displeased  _ “Oh, Chanhee, how shameful of you, despicable slut, coming in me just in a few seconds of a caress? How mediocre.” _

He lowered his eyes, a sour grimace on his face.  _ “You’re going to stay all day long to fucking pay me for this discouraging comportment, whore” _ .


End file.
